


Original Trock Songs (With Guitar Chords)

by aesthetic_shitpost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guitar Chords, Original Trock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2944250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of original trock (Time Lord rock) songs that I've written. Guitar chords are included because, well, I play guitar. These WILL eventually be posted to SoundCloud (see my profile for username), I just haven't found something to record with that's better than an iPad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oswin Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary these will go up on SoundCloud as soon as I find an adequate recording device. Also, I'm marking this complete, but there will be more songs.
> 
> * = single strum
> 
> NOTE: The site won't let me post the correct chords above the correct words, so I'll just say them at the start of the piece.

It's basically G D Em C throughout the whole piece. The only time that changes is at the very last line, where you go straight from D to C.

 

G D Em C x2 (ONE-two-three-and-four-and)

I crashed here a year ago, and I've been making souffles  
Does it matter where I get the milk or where I get the eggs  
There are Daleks all the time at the door  
So won't you rescue me, Chin Boy, and show me the stars

G D Em C 

My name is Oswin Oswald of the Starship Alaska  
And I know that I've just met you but I've still got to ask ya  
Don't you know, you could have a fencing match  
With that chin and that nose

G D Em C x2

How do you turn someone into a Dalek?  
Subtract love, and add in the anger.  
And I know that she is Scottish,  
But doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?

G D Em C

My name is Oswin Oswald of the Starship Alaska  
And I know that I've just met you but I've still got to ask ya  
Why couldn't you hack the Path Web  
When it was so easy for me?

G D Em C x2

I'm a screaming genius,  
That's probably why they chose me,  
I'm a screaming genius,  
And I mean that literally,  
The conversion from Human to Dalek is not pretty

 

Exterminate x3

No I will not exterminate

 

My name is Oswin Oswald of the Starship Alaska  
And I know that I'll be dead soon so I'll tell you my last thought  
Run.  
Run, you clever boy  
And remember.


	2. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the title isn't all that original, but I thought it was okay. If someone comes up with a better one, feel free to tell me about it. If I like it enough I might even change the title to whatever you suggested.

It's C G Am E the whole way through.

 

I'm stuck on the other side  
You can't come for me anymore  
You said, "Can't go back,  
Never see her again,"  
But now I'm stuck on the other side  
Of the wall

I'll never again  
See your face  
Or travel around  
Time and space  
And I'll miss the planets and history, sure  
But I'll miss you even more

Cause I'm stuck on the other side  
You can't come for me anymore  
I said, "Won't go back,  
Never leave you again,"  
But now I'm stuck on the other side  
Of the wall

And all the pepper pot robots and the metal men  
They fell in the Void  
We'll never see them, I hope  
They took me with them, I almost fell in  
But my parallel dad saved and now I hope I'm dreaming

Cause I'm stuck on the other side  
You can't come for me anymore  
I said I'll never leave you  
But your plan it went wrong  
So now I'm stuck on the other side  
Of the wall

Take me back, I screamed  
Take me back  
Take me back, I screamed  
Take me back

Cause I'm stuck on the other side  
You can't come for me anymore  
We talked at the bay  
Just finish your sentence  
But you can't  
Cause I'm stuck   
On the other side  
Of the wall


	3. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This another one inspired by Doomsday, though it's from the Doctor's point of view, not Rose's. Enjoy!

This one is just Em C G D the whole way through, with few changes.

The world is cold and gray  
Without you here today  
And I can feel your pain  
But I can't explain it  
I know that you're still there  
You're still living a life  
That I could never have, never wanted  
Except with you

Em C G D

CHORUS:  
Don't let go, Rose  
If you can hold on just a bit tighter,  
For just a bit longer  
Maybe the Void will close  
And I'll still have your hand to hold

Em C G D x2

Please don't leave me here alone  
I don't think I can cope  
Without you by my side  
And your hand in mine

Em C G D

CHORUS

Em C G D Em C D Dsus

And I'll burn up a sun  
Just to say goodbye  
Oh how I wish   
You were still by my side  
No one can understand  
The depths of my love  
'Cause when I take your hand  
It's what I'm always dreamin' of

It's what I'm always dreamin' of, my love  
My love

CHORUS x2 (single strum first time around)

It's what I'm always dreamin' of, my love  
My love  
I'll still have your hand to hold, oh  
My love


End file.
